The mission
by BlindBeauty555
Summary: In the year 2025 the world is in WW . Russia has joined Isis and helped them bombed the U.S. The first place that was bombed was the White House. The presidents family was murdered, except his five year old daughter, Nadia. After the president was killed, a civil war broke out, not just between black and whites, but Native Americans broke out of their reservations and took other
1. Chapter 1

(This is a story I have came up with myself)

It's the year 2025 the world is in WW|||. Russia has joined Isis and helped them bombed the U.S. The first place that was bombed was the White House. The presidents family was murdered, except his five year old daughter, Nadia. After the president was killed, a civil war broke out, not just between black and whites, but Native Americans broke out of their reservations and took other people's candidates who wanted to be president, be lost the election became their states' presidents. Some states seceded and made their own government. The rich and the wealthy were either forced to share their money with the poor or they were put on trial. The British military came, but they were too late. By the time they got there, Nadia was sitting on a piece of metal, clutching her mother's necklace. She also got a third degree burn on the left side of her stomach. The prime minister of England knew that if Nadia grew up here, the terrorists who wanted the president dead, and no ties to him would kill her. So they took her in and trained her to fight, be a spy, and a thief. It is now up to her and her team to restore peace to the U.S. before Isis comes across the sea to take over the states.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nadia time to wake up, it's a big day!" my guard and best friend Brittany yelled. I sighed and got out of bed. Today was the only day I didn't want to wake up. Because today, Brittany and I are going back to the U.S. I personally did not want to go, but I guess it was my duty. Five minutes later, a guard busted in and dragged me out of my room and into the Palace of Westminster. There the head of parliament, Ariella Ewing and the queen, Adèle Beau Pre, who was a werewolf, were waiting for me. It was Adèle who spoke, "Nadia, it is time for you to go back to the U.S. You and Brittany will deploy in Butte, Montana, where you will have to fight and work your way back to what is left of the capital. You may pick up companions who seem, good for the job. But be wary, recent reports have shown that there are two moles. One is here in the UK, and is probably in this room, and another in the U.S. Godspeed to you both." And with that, she rose up and walked out. After she left, Ariella ushered us out of the palace and into a car. She didn't speak during the car ride, but kept looking suspiciously at Brittany and occasionally answered some questions on an earpiece. When we got to the plane she pulled out two duffle bags and threw them onto the jet. Before I went towards the two men who were to escort us onto the jet, Ariella pulled me aside. "Nadia, the queen, myself and many other have the suspicion that Brittany is the mole in the UK. If you find her acting suspiciously or something is off the closer you get to the capital, use this bracelet to contact me or Alexander." I nodded and rushed off. Why would Ariella say to contact Alexander if he could be mole? I thought to myself as I walked towards the jet, Well if he is the mole, Ariella still trusts him more than the queen, and that means something coming from my Dad's most trusted and valued friend of all. So if she trusts a traitor, and is still loyal to my family, that has to mean something right? Nadia, enough! All these theories are giving me a headache! I thought to myself. Sighing, I rolled up my sleeve and waited for one of the men to inject me with a serum that would make me fall asleep for the whole ride. I was shaken awake about two hours later, and given a parachute. "Alright! Here's what you're going to do. We're right over Butte; all you have to do is jump! Your two bags will be thrown after you two jump so you can see where they will land! Good luck! Oh, by the way, Alex is somewhere in Iowa!" He yelled before pushing me out of the plane. After trying very hard to successfully land and failing, I crash landed on a farm and was immediately pounced on by a German Shepard. Brittany who had landed a little ways away from me pulled out a dagger and was about to throw it when a gun cocked.


End file.
